Alive
by Agualuna
Summary: La guerra había terminado, Sasuke había entrado en razón y sus compañeros estaban sanos y salvos. Todos se sorprenden, porque le falta el brazo derecho, pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella le vea?


_**¡Hoooooola! Una pequeña viñeta que se me acaba de ocurrir, tras el final de la guerra. Espero que os guste, he querido meter algo de SasuSaku, pero la pereza me ha podido. Ya haré alguna historia SasuSaku (nota mental: ACTUALIZAR YOSO NO KAMI) Pues bueno, aún no he acabado los exámenes, sólo me queda uno... ¡PERO YO PUEDO, GOGOGOGOGOOOOO!**_

 _ **En fin, espero que os guste esta viñeta exprés. Disfrutad de la lectura :)**_

 _ **Porrrr cierto, he estado pensando en hacer algo, que muchos escritores han hecho, y es juntar varias viñetas, en un sólo fic... pero creo que lo haré según vuestras peticiones (Aún no sé si va a ser NaruHina, o tendrá historias de otras parejas... que no sean necesariamente cannon, puedo hacer perfectamente un NaruSaku, aunque no es que sea mi pareja más favorita del mundo, pues Sakura me recuerda tanto a Kushina, que la veo como a una hermana para Naruto, pero puedo hacerlo, puedo daros una historia NaruSaku :D) Bueno, ya me decís si queréis o no :D (Luego nadie dice nada, porque esto no lo lee ni el tato muajajajaja)**_

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado tras la lucha que había tenido. Había estado lanzando ataque tras ataque sin cesar, sólo para que su estúpido mejor amigo entrase en razón, de una vez por todas, y sacarle de esa maldita oscuridad que le había consumido.

Le costó tanto sudor, lágrimas, esfuerzo...

Incluso, un brazo.

Todavía no entendía por qué Sasuke decía que había perdido... esto no se trataba de ganar o perder, se trataba de que volviese al camino correcto, al camino de las cosas bien hechas.

De pronto, vio cómo aparecía Sakura, frente a ellos, mirándoles con lástima. Le martirizaba que ella llorase, y se sentía un poco culpable en ese momento por haber peleado con Sasuke, aunque parecía que era feliz, porque su amigo había vuelto a casa, el equipo 7 volvía a estar unido.

.

Con la ayuda de Kakashi, que también se encontraba débil, y de Sakura, ambos se encaminaron al lugar donde se encontraban los aliados, Naruto estaba desesperado, porque quería ver que todos sus camaradas estaban bien, que no hubiese habido ninguna otra innecesaria muerte, que por fin, todo había terminado y que por fin podría descansar tranquilo.

A lo lejos, vio al equipo 10, al equipo Gai, y a Shino, mirando si estaban todos bien, llorando, abrazándose. De repente, Rock Lee se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, probablemente, permitiéndose sufrir la pérdida de su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyūga. Se acercó como pudo, el ruido de sus pasos le delató, pues todos le observaron, con cara de asombro, y se acercaron corriendo a él.

–¡Naruto! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Tenten, observando la sombra de lo que fue su brazo.  
–Bueno, pasaron un montón de cosas, y Sasuke y yo... terminamos luchando. Me ha costado un montón hacerle entrar en razón –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con la izquierda –es muy cabezota-ttebayo.  
–Pero... ¿estás bien? –esta vez fue el turno de Ino de preguntar –¿necesitas que te cure?  
–No te preocupes, Ino, Sakura-chan ya se ha encargado de eso.  
–¡Shino! – de repente se escucho la voz de Kiba por todo el lugar.

Shino se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero, malherido, que se acercaba como podía. Casi se cayó, pero su compañero estuvo en el momento exacto para sostenerle.

–Kiba... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shino.  
–Esto no es nada, amigo, no te preocupes –dijo Kiba, dándole una sonrisa lobuna.  
–Por cierto... ¿has visto a Hinata?  
–¿No está con vosotros? –Kiba se levantó de repente, intentando divisar a su compañera, pero no, sólo encontraba a la gente saliendo de esos extraños capullos, en los que habían sido atrapados. Shino le imitó.

Naruto se acercó al ver que Kiba y Shino buscaban algo.

–¿Qué pasa, chicos?

Kiba miró a Naruto.

–¿A ti que te ha pasado en el brazo?  
–Una pequeña pelea-ttebayo... –rió nervioso.  
–Kiba-kun, Shino-kun

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, para ver a su compañera. Tenía magulladuras en la cara, sobre todo, en la parte de los ojos por el sobre uso que le había dado al Byakugan.

–Hinata, menos mal que estás bien –dijo Kiba.

Pero ella no podía hablar, no para de mirar a la persona que estaba en medio de sus dos mejores amigos.

Naruto Uzumaki, el amor de su vida. Ahora era el héroe más conocido del mundo, por las circunstancias tan recientes.

Pero tenía la cara destrozada.

Su brazo derecho estaba totalmente ausente. Le miró con lástima, y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas, lágrimas de alivio al ver que estaba bien y que estaba vivo, a pesar de que estuviese herido.

–N-Naruto-kun...

Naruto se acercó a paso lento, mientras que ella se ponía a llorar, tapándose ambos ojos.

–¿Por qué lloras, Hinata? –le miró sonriente.

Pero ella no paraba de llorar, y eso se le hizo la cosa más tierna del mundo a Naruto.

– _Menos mal... menos mal que estás bien, Naruto-kun._

No podía parar de llorar, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus aperlados ojos.

–Vamos, Hinata, ya está. Estoy bien, no llores.  
–P-Pero... tu brazo...  
–¡Bah! Esto no me duele, no te preocupes, anda, deja de llorar –dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ella dejó de llorar, pero, al volverle a mirar, volvió a llorar. Naruto, puso una mueca de espanto, muy graciosa, porque no sabía cómo hacer que ella dejara de llorar.

–E-Es que, yo... me alegro t-tanto de que est-tés b-bien –dijo con un llanto entrecortado – Y s-siento t-tanto lo de t-tu braz-zo, N-Naruto-k-kun.

Acto seguido, ella se lanzó a abrazarle; en ese momento, poco le importaba la vergüenza o las heridas. Necesitaba saber, que ese era el Naruto real, que no estaba dentro de un sueño, que él estaba bien y que no se iría.

–Ay, Hinata... –suspiró él –¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –dijo mientras ponía su única mano en la cabeza de la chica, mientras acercaba sus labios a dicha zona.

.

Sus compañeros veían la escena con una sonrisa. Por fin la guerra había terminado, Sasuke había abandonado su camino de la oscuridad, o eso les había dicho Sakura, pues Sasuke permanecía al lado de Kakashi, sin acercarse a nadie, observando la escena que habían montado Naruto y la chica Hyūga.

Por fin era tiempo de paz.

Era tiempo, de vivir.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
